Do you think I'm a whore?
by caracinous
Summary: Glaubst du, ich bin dein williges Spielzeug? Für was hältst du mich eigentlich? (Song by Kittie)


Dritte und letzte Buffy-FF von mir. Wieder One-Shot. Wieder hoffe ich auf Reviews. Wieder gehört mir nichts....  
  
Do you think I'm a whore?  
  
A little sheltered girl  
  
Natürlich bringst du mich nach Hause. Mir soll ja nichts passieren. Buffy würde durchdrehen, wenn mir etwas passieren würde. Deshalb passt du auf mich auf. Nicht, weil du dir Sorgen um mich machst, sondern weil du sie nicht verlieren willst.  
  
Is what i'll always be  
  
Obwohl ich für alle das Nesthäkchen bin und wahrscheinlich immer bleiben werde. Weil sie niemals sehen werden, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin. In den Jahren, in denen ich dich kenne, habe ich mich so sehr verändert und keiner bemerkt es. Und wenn sie es nicht abstreiten können verdrängen sie es.  
  
So loving and considerate  
  
Jetzt, nachdem sie sich von dir losgesagt hat, versuchst du ihr wie besessen zu beweisen, was für ein guter Mann du doch bist. Wie liebevoll und fürsorglich du sein kannst. Wie gut du dich um mich kümmerst. Wem versuchst du eigentlich was vorzumachen Spike?  
  
Du liebst sie nicht. Du bist ihr verfallen. Das ist bindender als Liebe. Du verfolgst sie, sammelst alles, was du von ihr bekommen kannst. Gott Spike, du bist so armselig. Ich hasse dich, weil du sei so verehrst. Ich hasse dich, weil du ihr hinterher rennst. Und weil du mich einfach übersiehst.  
  
Das heißt: eigentlich bin ja ich der wichtigste Teil deiner Sammlung.  
  
Too scred of what I'll be  
  
Du tust so, als wäre ich wie eine kleine Schwester für dich. Wie für all die Anderen. Nibblet. Wie süß. Und wie sieht die Realität aus? Buffy ist für dich in weite Ferne gerückt, aber ich bin da. Die kleine Dawn, die so verdammt verliebt in dich ist, dass sie Alles tun würde um mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und es auch tut....  
  
Wir sind gerade angekommen. Du stehst unten in der Küche und redest mit Buffy. Ganz normal. Über alltägliche Dinge. Du lässt dir kaum noch anmerken, wie sehr du sie vergötterst. Ich höre meinen Namen. Buffy macht sich Sorgen um mich, weil ich immer ernster und verschlossener werde. Sie fragt dich, ob dir etwas aufgefallen ist. Natürlich nicht. Ich bin ganz normal. Ich werde eben langsam erwachsen. Ganz falscher Weg, Spike. Das wollen sie nicht hören. Und vor allem nicht glauben.  
  
Aber dennoch bringt dich keiner mit meiner Veränderung in Verbindung. Was solltest du auch groß anstellen mit dem Chip? Du bist zahm. Impotent wie Xander es ausdrücken würde. Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen habe dringt kein Laut mehr in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte deine verdammte scheinheilige Stimme nicht mehr hören. Erst als ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass du weg bist, gehe ich ins Bad.  
  
I look into the mirror  
  
Nachdem ich mich gewaschen, oder eher: mir einen nassen Waschlappen ins Gesicht geklatscht, habe ,schaue ich mich genauestens im Spiegel an. Eigentlich sehe ich ganz normal aus. Wie ein 16-jähriges Mädchen eben aussieht. Das würde jeder sagen. Ob er mich kennt oder nicht. Aber ich weiß es besser. Und du tust es auch.  
  
Denn uns verbindet nicht nur Freundschaft - falls es das überhaupt ist. Sondern eher Sex. Die einzige Möglichkeit für mich dir nah zu sein. Die einzige, die auch du akzeptierst. Weil du es willst. Ich bin dein Ersatz für Buffy. Für jemanden, den du nie erreichen kannst. Also nimmst du mich. Und ich genieße es. Ja, du willst mich und du brauchst mich. Ich habe Macht über dich. Nicht vergleichbar mit der von Buffy, aber immerhin vorhanden. Und wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin fühle ich deine Begierde, spüre, dass mich jemand will.  
  
The whore is all i see  
  
Und wieso fühlt es sich dann so verdammt falsch an? Wieso fühle ich mich so benutzt und betrogen? Wieso ist da dieser Schmutz, den ich nicht loswerde?  
  
I never want to be like me  
  
Ich weiß, warum es so ist. Ich wollte es nur nie sehen. Bis heute nicht. Bis du mich so tief verletzt hast. Ich wusste doch, dass du mich nur benutzt. Aber ich wollte es einfach nicht zugeben. Was habe ich erwartet? Dass sich deine Gefühle ändern, wenn ich mache, was du verlangst? Gott, was ist aus mir geworden?  
  
Verzweifelt stürme ich aus dem Bad und renne in mein Zimmer. Warum? Ich dachte, deine Gefühle für mich wären echt. Zumindest die wenigen, spärlichen Gefühle die du mir in unseren gemeinsamen Nächten hast zukommen lassen. Dieser kleine Hoffnungsfunke. Das Verlagen, das ich gefühlt habe war doch für mich bestimmt....habe ich gedacht. Nur das - mehr wollte ich doch nicht. Wie naiv, wie verliebt ich doch war.  
  
Do you think I'm a whore?  
  
Glaubst du, ich bin dein williges Spielzeug? Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?  
  
Flashback  
  
,,Brauchst du mich?" ,,Ja!" ,,Willst du mich?!" ,,Ja!!!" ,,Zeig es mir Süße, komm schon!" ,,Spike, oh, ja SPIKE!" ,,BUFFY!"  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Du hältst mich nicht nur für irgendetwas. Du weißt, das ich es bin...und jetzt weiß ich es auch.  
  
I'm a whore!  
  
Tränen rinnen meine Wangen herab. Bilden kleine, salzige Seen auf dem Kissen in das ich meinen Kopf vergraben habe. Was habe ich nur getan? Nie wieder werden wir uns nah sein Spike. Denn ich fühle mich durch dich nicht mehr gewollt oder begehrt. Ich fühle mich einfach nur wie eine Hure....  
  
Ende 


End file.
